Sunrise of the Dusk
by lambs16
Summary: Sequel to New Start in Alaska. In Bella's POV. What happens when Bella and Renesme's family moves too Vancouver, while the other Cullen's stay put in Alaska. What challenges will they have to face yet again? What will happen to the twins?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel to **_**New Start In Alaska. **_**I have not yet distrubited a name, but in the meanwhile its called Sequel**

_**REVIEW**_

Chapter 1

_3 years later_

Lily and Anthony have been part of this family for 3 years now, and they are so stupendous, wonderful, and beautiful, we have not yet to be able to move on with our lives.

Our family have moved two seperate ways. Edward, Nessie, Jake, the twins, and I have moved to Vancouver, while the rest of the Cullen's stayed in Lytton and are finishing high school there. This is Alice's last year, and then at her graduation, they are buying a house and staying with us til' the twins grow up.

We live in a three bedroom house, with two stories. I have a beautiful kitchen and Edward and I have the master bedroom. We have his and hers closets, which of course Alice had updated our clothing for us the weekend we moved. Jake and Nessie share a room, as well Lily and Anthony.

Lily and Anthony are three and a half, but have the smarts as Albert Einstein and Thomas Edison mixed. We call them our geniouses. The twins are of course the same height of normal three and a half year olds, but are much more mature. Anthony's best feature is when he transforms into a wolf, he looks like a chocolate lab puppy. He is so cute. But, he gets flustered when we stare in awe at him. Lily is cutest whenever she is trying to design a new outfit, and she gets so confused what white suits best. I try to help her, but knowing her, she hates grandma's help, since I am unfashionable. So, I am forced to call Alice and the two talk for ours on end about new designs.

Anthony and Lily attend junior kindergarten, and the only rules we have for them are no phasing for Anthony, not acting like a thirty year old for Lily, and most of all act as smart as a normal child.

Edward and I were working at a local bank together, and Nessie and Jake were attending high school. I was excited to become a bank teller, and Edward had convinced the president of Vancouver National Bank that he would mak an outstanding manager, and he got it. With his charm, and of course the knowlege of what the person likes through bank telling.

It was our duty to drop the twins off, and of course we did it without a complain and today was their first day of school.

Edward and I walked the twins into the small preschool and we went to the office.

"Hello, our names are Bella and Edward Cullen. We are the aunt and uncle of Lillian and Anthony Black." I said politely. I played with Lily's long black ringlet hair around my index finger. Her hair was down and her eyes were shining with delightment.

The old lady looked at us in wonderment and she smiled. "Hello, dears. Here is the children's class room, and classes. You can take them to room 106. The farthest room on the right, down this hall here." She pointed down the nearest hall and she nodded.

"Thankyou." Edward murmurred and lifted the twins up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

She smiled and went to her paper work seated on the desk.

"I love you." I said as we neared the open door.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said inbetween kisses on the twins heads.

"We love you both as well!" They murmurred and we all laughed.

We entered the room and Edward almost dropped the children at the sight of the person in the room.

**Oh! Gotcha! Please review. Because I am still wondering whether or not if I should continue, because I only got one review. So, keep reviewing and tell me what you like, hate, want to see happen, what do you think it is, etc. **

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Swamped_

"Aro?" I shireked. "What are _you _doing in Vancouver?"

Aro looked at us with surprise and _love_ in his eyes. He then shook his head in disbelief. He stared at us for around thirty seconds and then he turned around and pointed to a tiny girl. The girl was seated at a desk and she had long flowing blond curls, green eyes, and pale skin. I checked for a heartbeat and she had one. She is a-

"Half- human half- vampire!" Edward said as I realised my shield was off. "Who's child is it?"

Edward asked his question too quickly for human ears to pick up but the blond child stood up and walked to Aro's side while taking his hand in hers. Was she Aro's child? She looked nothing like him. How could they be related?

"Bella, Edward. I have the exact same questions for you and your children? Would you care to go to my house or your's?" Aro asked politely. His eyes were locked on Lily and Anthony, as well Edward and my eyes were locked on the blond girl.

Edward shook his head. "No, sorry we can not. We have work today, but I could tell you about Lily and Anthony through my mind, if you tell us about the girl with you."

I looked at my grandchildren and they were getting squirmy in Edward's arms, so he decided to put them down. We kissed their cheeks and hugged them good- bye. The little girl wanted down when she saw Anthony's, and she let go of Aro's hand.

"Bye, daddy. I love you!" She said as she ran towards the twins. Aro waved good bye and looked back at us.

I hadn't noticed but Aro and Edward were having an internal conversation. After about a few minutes I started to get frustrated and I yelled at Edward through my mind.

_Edward! You have to tell me everything Aro says. And hurry up. We are going to be late for work._

"Someone's getting annoyed. But, I must be off, as well. Sulpicia and I are decorating our new home. We moved here for Lucille, so she could have a normal childhood. Well, I will see you at pick up time. See you two later." He winked at us and he left the room with graceful steps.

I sighed as I no longer felt stressed.

I looked up at Edward and entwined our hands, and we kissed. "You'll tell me everything in the car." I mumbled during our kiss. He smirked my smirk and we left.

We approached Edward's Volvo and he opened my door for me. I pecked him on the lips one more time before he shut the door and got in on his side.

Sfter about a minute of silence I cleared my throat so he would explain Aro and his internal conversation.

He chuckled. "What?"

I sighed frustatrated. "Aren't you going to tell me why he is here?"

I crossed my arms and furrowed my brows in his direction.

He sighed giving up and began. "I began with who Anthony and Lily were and he asked how come Nessie and Jake didn't drop them off. I explained and told him why we were here and not with the rest of our family." He took a deep breath and began again. "When I finished explaining his questions, it was my turn."

He stopped and I waited for more but he didn't continue. "Love, aren't you going to tell me anything else?"

He tapped the steering wheel impatiently and frowned. "Well, basically. He told me he found Lucille in the forest when she was just a couple of days old. He was really thirsty at the time, and he wanted the blood. He was going to drink it, but then he noticed the colour of her skin, and her heartbeat was faster then humans, and she was thinking intelligent things in her mind. Instead of killing her, he took her in as his child, and she has been living with him and Sulpicia ever since. They just moved here because she was growing too much in the other town's they lived in and well...thats it."

He took a needless breath and I wanted to ask why they wouldn't just stay with the Volutri in Italy, and let her live like a child in a wealthy household.

We took an abrupt stop in a parking lot and I realised we were at work. I opened the door and headed towards the bank with Edward in my hand.

I still didn't feel like he was telling me the whole story and I really wanted to know what it was, but I didn't want to harp on him. But, why wouldn't he just tell me the whole story? Why was he keeping something from me? Most of all, what was he keeping from me?

**I have decided to name the story Sunrise of the Dusk by Lambs16. Check it out and please review there, because I will only be adding them on there now as of the next chapter. And remember, the more reviews, the more happy I get, and the faster the chapter come up.**

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Obsolute_

"Mrs. Cullen. How are you today?" Mr. Mahoney, my boss, asked as I began unlocking my office door. "You look stunning as always."

I always felt very uncomfortable when I was around my boss, you could always tell that he was hitting on me. So, today I decided to just ignore his stares and just show him the ring on my marraige finger.

He first just looked at me with a confused frow and then the uncomfortable feeling came in. "Oh! Right!"

I smiled weakily in his direction and I began to look at today's scedule. It was a Monday, nothing important happens on Monday's. Its just the occasional old woman wanting to put her left over change into cash. I decided to release my shield and think to Edward.

_Edward, I know Aro told you more on why he moved to Vancouver. You have to tell me. No matter what. During lunch break I will meet you at the front doors and go to the Volvo._

Just that instant I heard a knock at the door. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. There is a phone call for you on line 1." Greg, the secretary of the bank explained as I picked up the phone.

I nodded and he turned around, shut the door, and stalked off to his desk.

"Hello?" I asked into the reciever.

"Hi, grandma!" I heard Lily say in her playful little girl's voice.

"Hi sweetie. What would you like?"

She paused for a second and then continued. "Um. Do you remember Lucille? Well ofcourse you do, anyways. She asked Anthony and I to come over tonight. Can we?"

"Lily, we are going over there eventually. Probably after we pick Anthony and you up, and Nessie and Jake." I said. By this time Edward was opening the door to my office and he had a smug smile on his face. "Listen, sweetie. I will call the school later and tell them to put you on okay? Now go to class."

Lily sighed and she spoke in a whisper. "Okay, granny. I love you."

"I love you more." Then we hung up the phone and I stared at Edward who still had that smug smile. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look so damn sexy when you are confused." If I was human I would have blushed, but I wasn't so I just giggled. That is the first time Edward has ever spoken to me that way.

"You know, acting that way won't put the subject of Aro behind us." I whispered so low that humans couldn't hear us.

"I know, I got you're message, love. Will you mind telling me if you mind getting off early today? I believe Jacob and Renesme have an announcement to tell us. " Edward was now sitting on my desk and he looked so seductive.

I shook my head trying to get my thoughts straightened out. "Um, sure. What time are you able to get off?"

He smiled, his crooked smile, and laughed. "Whenever you are ready to leave. Jake and Nessie walked home, our job is too pick up Anthony and Lily. So, tell me when you are ready."

With that he kissed me on the forehead and left.

I wondered how he could do that, but then I remembered him telling me that the owner of the bank had a crush on him and she would do anything for him. Wow, he must be popular around here.

Before I picked up m purse I called the Lily and Anthony's school and told them to get there backpack's ready because we would be there in fifteen minutes.

Edward and I had finally reached the school and we locked hands as we went to meet the twins in the office.

"Edward, what are Renesme and Jake going to tell us?" I asked as we took a seat in the office room.

"You will find out soon, believe me."

I shot him a glance and he laughed. I must not be scary enough to him.

"GRANNY! GRAMPY!" I heard two little voices yell down the hall.

Oh! Crap! Why did they call us that.

"The secretaries looked at us bewilderedly and then nodded. "We play those games too sometimes with our children." One of the stalkier secretaires said and then we laughed.

"Well, I guess we will see you later!" I said and then waved and we left.

"Hey! You two! How was you're hour of school?" I asked jokingly.

"It was excellent, granny! We missed you though." Anthony answered in his charming voice that always made you're heart melt.

Anthony jumped into my arms and hugged me tightly. Edward and Lily were doing the same on the other side.

"Well, we better get going." Edward said while taking Lily's tiny hand in his, and I took Anthony's bigger hand in mine.

We walked to the Volvo and put the children in there seats and we headed off towards our house.

"Why did we leave school early for? Lucy is made at us for leaving her. Did you know she has a power?" Lily said hyperly. She reminded me so much of Alice, too bad she wasn't here right now too see the news Nessie had for us.

"Your mom and dad have some news for us. What power does she have?" I asked.

"Oh! I wonder what it is? Anyways, she has the power to look into people minds and see they're pasts. She can even see farther then that person, she can see like they're great, great, grandfather's and farther past's. It's amazing." Anthony squealed excitedly in his deep voice.

"Wow, that is excellent for her. Lily, how come you haven't read Edward's mind to find out what your parents want?" I asked.

"Because I hate knowing things before anyonelse, and just this once I want it too be a surprise." She stated as we drove into our bungalow garage.

I could hear the heartbeats of Nessie and Jake inside and they sounded really urgent. Now, I was absolutely curious.

I pratically throught the twins from the car and shoved them into the house as fast as I could.

"Anxouis, mom?" Nessie said as we entered the house.

I laughed and then nodded and gestured for them too tell us the news. I really wanted to know.

The twin's grasped my hands and led me to the couch. Edward sat beside me, the twins sitting on the floor.

"Well, Jake and I have _two _annoucements for you. One is a big surprise, the other one might get you frustrated. But, you still might be happy. Okay, I will tell you the not so exciting onbe first." She stopped hesitantly and then we met stares and she smiled awkwardly. "Well, I um...am...pregnant, but this one is going to be more human. You see, I call grandpa and he said he did some research and he said the next birth will take the usual human nine months and it will be more human and look more human."

I just stared ahead, Nessie was pregnant _again_? Why would she have another? Were they being careless or just want to have another baby?

"Mom? Hello? Bells? Grandma? Granny? Love?" I heard the whole room asked me as I

just stared ahead blankily.

I then felt calm and I came out of my trance. I shook me head and thought that was wierd since the only one who could do that was Jasper. "MOM!"

"Oh! Sorry, Nessie. Congradulations! I am so happy for you both! Now, what is the next-"

I then saw something flashy come off her finger and I noticed it was an engagement ring. I stood up and leapt to Renesme and Jake and engulfed them in a hug. I cried tearless sobs of joy in between there shoulders.

"I am so happy for you! Pregnant and engaged! Oh! My baby is so old! I can't believe you have so much exciting news! Oh my goodness. Congrats you two!" I babbled when I released the tight hug.

"Thank you! I was hoping for this excitement. Oh and look behind you!" Jake said as I turned around.

I turned around and I squealed in delight as I was engulfed in a hug by a short pixie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Blissful_

Days went by since Alice and Jasper told us they bought a house right across the street from us, and Alice explained she is finishing her last year of high school in Vancouver along with Rennie and Jacob. We call Renesme, Rennie now because it is much easier, and we found out she is having a baby girl, so we are having discussions on what to call her bundle of joy.

Rennie says she and Jacob have a big decision to make today, and I'm nervous. It has been a four months since we first heard about the engagement and pregnancy, but this past week I have been having my visions back. This time, they are completely different; I keep seeing a little girl, about the age of two or three, wandering in a forest all alone. She has pin- straight long black hair, deep brown eyes, and very dark skin. She looks like a little girl version of Jake. Her nature looks poetic, and kind. Things always look so peaceful, until these neon yellow eyes appear in the distance. A sense of urgency is sent through me to help this innocent child until she morphs into this horrific beast. Her eyes turn bright red and really small, her nails turn into long eerie claws, her face turns hairy, her mouth becomes long and grimy, and the teeth are long, sharp, and pointy. Her arms are pale white, her chest is hairy, and her feet turn into paws, with long nails. I try to make it out, but it is very scary. The beasts appearance stays for a mere six seconds and then it runs off into the night, and then voices are heard in the background calling, "Lennox, where are you, Leni?" And then it stops. Everything goes blank, it vanishes, and the vision is over.

Edward sees this too. Well, whenever I kiss him, or think about it with my shield off. He is scared too, but shrugs it off.

Today, I will have to shrug it off, as well. Today is Lily and Anthony's school Christmas Assembly. Edward and I are taking the day off work to go watch, and Jake, Rennie, and Alice are skipping school today, Jasper has gotten a job as a Real Estate agent, seeing how he can change the moods on how people feel about different homes, and he is taking the morning off to watch his niece and nephew.

"Jake, Rennie, and the twins, hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs at the slow pokes of the morning. Edward and I were waiting at the bottom of the stairs with our cameras, ready to take pictures of our little Mr. And Mrs. Claus. They were picked to be the two leading roles in the play this morning. Which is no surprise considering how cute they are.

"Granny and Gramps we are coming. Get ready to take our pictures! We are so excited!" Lily squealed as she came prancing down the stairs like she was impersonating a reindeer.

Edward and I stared in aww at the cuteness of our grandchildren. Anthony had on little red Santa Claus outfit that Rennie and Alice had made for him, he had is hair slicked back underneath a white Santa wig and beard. He had little black leather boots on his feet and Rennie must have had put blush on his cheeks. Also, he had a red Santa hat onto of his head. Lily had green and red leggings on her legs that were tucked underneath a pair of black leather boots with a white fur rim. She had a red skirt on with a white blouse and a red camisole overtop. She had brown freckles, three on each cheek, over top of blushed cheeks. Her hair was braided down each side of her head with a red Santa hat on her head. They both looked so adorable you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

"My, my, you two look quite extravagant." Edward complimented with a smile on his gorgeous face. "If I may say so myself, I could think you two were the real deals, except for the height part." We all laughed at his statement.

"Thanks, Grampy. I get my looks from you." Anthony joked while winking at Edward.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" Jake asked offended, with a smile, showing his bright, white teeth.

"No, you're just liver." Lily replied back while running and jumping in Jake's arms.

"Alright, enough of this, it's time to go. Come on Rennie." I yelled up the stairs getting agitated.

"Oh, one thing, Bells. Renesme would like for you to call her Nessie again, she is tired of Rennie. Please?" Jake asked in a sorry tone.

"Fine, anything to get her cute bum down the stairs happily." I laughed while smiling at Jake.

"Honey, its okay to come down now." Jake explained.

"Thank you mom! I love you!" Nessie yelled full of love while running down the stairs half- vampire speed while running into my arms unexpectedly.

"Any day, and I love you too, _Nessie_! Now, let's go." I demanded for the last time.

With this we left outside with the children following behind us. Jake and Nessie went with us, while Anthony and Lily went with Alice and Jazz.

"Mom, we have some news concerning my baby." Nessie explained. For some reason I felt guilty, or worried. What was wrong with my grandchild? I did notice Nessie's baby bump wasn't growing very fast lately.

"Ness? What is wrong with my baby?" I asked very worriedly.

"Nothing, we just have a name picked out for the baby. I hope you like it." She spoke excitedly.

"Jake and I have put very much thought into this, and we have agreed on Lennox. I hope you like it."

My heart sank. That name rang a bell, louder than the bell on the clock tower the day I saved Edward's life.

Edward looked at me and we stared at each other, knowing what was coming in the future.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review, is the magic word. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

_Pleased_

After looking at all the shocked faces of this succumbing room, I did not feel one bit guilty, and that this was a brand new day. No more cry- your self to sleep klutz Bella, this is the new redeemed Bella that will stand up for herself and know what is right for her. I smiled and then left the room, even after the feeling of glory left me; the feeling of my back overwhelmed my whole premises. It ached so much. I yelled in agony and fell to my knees.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward yell towards me and then a cold hand touch my hurting back. "Just wait before you go. Carlisle has some medication for you and a back pad. It is heated and you are supposed to wear it for day- in and day- out. Please do not leave without it; it hurts me so much to see you in pain."

"Edward, please, I do not have the strength right now to fight you off. Just get me the medication so I can leave please." I begged as I used his hand too help me up. "I need to speak with Nessie."

"Bella, she is out hunting Jake and your other children for you. She felt guilty so she left. You are welcome to st-"

"Edward! Cut it out! I do not want to stay here." I gave him an evil glance and then looked towards Alice. "Alice. Will you come with me; I need to tell you something." My little pixie best friend came bouncing with happiness towards me and then took my hand.

"Carlisle will be out in a minute with your stuff." She looked towards Edward and he walked away, and then she looked back in my direction and she smiled. "I seen something in your future that I need to tell you, and yes I will stay the night, with pleasure."

Only Alice would say something like that, because she knows the future, and knows all my little secrets. I think I might forgive Alice because she did not do anything to make me the way I am today. It was only Edward. Edward is the one who destroyed my dignity, but one good thing about him was he gave me Renesme, without I do not know how I would be today.

I began walking cautiously with Alice by my side towards my car- wait a minute, what am I supposed to drive home? "Alice, what am I going to drive home? I have no vehicle here, what am I supposed to do?"

"Bella, relax, I will drive you home. By the way I got the new 2010 Volvo. It's _really _fast." Alice answered and I nodded. Fast, I guess that can be the new part of me.

"Even though you are staying the night, don't take this as a free invitation to come and see the children at anytime. I am still not ready, I don't know if I'll ever be." I mumbled more to myself than anyone else, I was feeling a little weird inside, but I soon realized that was my gut thinking about the future. Maybe this is what Alice wanted to tell me.

"Sure, I respect your decision totally. Don't want to make anything uncomfortable for you; I care about you Bella, even if it does not seem like that." Alice spoke kindly. "Now let's go. Well let's walk slowly so you don't strain your back too much. "

I smiled and we headed down the porch slowly. I realized that we were at the Cullen's old house from years ago.

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone! Please!" I begged. "_Beep, beep. The number you have dialled is currently not available. Please hang up the phone and try-_" "Click." Ugh, Alice and I have been at my house for two hours now and I have been trying to call Nessie's phone but I keep getting that dumb ladies voice on it.

"What is wrong now?" Alice asked. I looked down and smirked grimly and she finally caught on. "Don't worry, she is coming home soon."

"Alice, I was wondering, can you see Renesme or any of my children?"

"Nope. It is because of the wolves. I can not see passed them and it bugs me so much."

"Then how can you know if my children are going to be home soon?" I screamed loud and I immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, Alice, I just want to know the whereabouts of AJ, Mia, and Nessie. I need to see them. It has been too long." I paused suddenly realizing something. "Oh my goodness! I have missed work for a couple of weeks. I could be fired."

"We called your work. Renesme gave us the number and we told them you had hurt your back really badly by lifting too much and they gave you the next six months off."

"How can they give me six months off? It's only my back."

"We bribed. And we used our eyes too coax them into believing us, we are trained professionals in that." Alice smiled and then got up. "I have to go call Jazz be back in a second."

"Alright." I sighed and decided what I was going to do for six months. Maybe I could get a part time job or something. I do not like my job very much to begin with, so maybe I could go too a different job or I could go back to school. No, I can't. I will use this time to think about what AJ is going to be like and what am I going to do about the Cullen's? Of all places they moved here.

By the time I was done pondering, Alice was back with a frown upon her face. "Alice, what's wrong? "

"Nothing I just had a vision, that's all, but Bella, listen, I would really love to tell you about it, but I have to go talk to well- you know who." With that Alice hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. "Bye."

"See you later."

I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. The look in Alice's golden brown eyes were indecisive. I didn't know whether or not to fear what was coming or too go to the Cullen's and see what they were up too. \

Decisions, decisions.


End file.
